Not Human
by jaberwooky
Summary: What is Kenzi wasn't Human but Fae. One-Shot


Kenzi had had it with the Fae, all the stupid rules that both the unaligned succubus and the 'human' when in actuality she never picked a side. Her parents killed in Russia and little Kenzi migrating around the orphanages till they sent her to Canada where she decided to be alone and never rely on anyone, well her shifter powers she never knew she had, had turned up on her 14th birthday. For her it was amazing that the rest of the people had to know she was not a human but a shifter but not wolf. Not only being a shifter but also the last in the line of the Russian magical gypsies, this allowing her to be any shifter she wants, but her main animal being a black panther, and also have powers that put her ahead of any Fae in existence, Blood King and Norn included.

Kenzi was amazed that the others had yet to discover this, come on Dyson, he had been in her body and had access to her mind and her body, plus being a wolf he should have been able to smell her. But after the latest case that she and Bo ha been working on, the spunky little 'human' was tired and in serious need of a drink. She and Bo-Bo had taken on multiple basilisks, supposedly mythical serpents, nasty slithering creatures. Kenzi just wanted a drink at the Dal and then a nice long bath, but that was apparently way too much to ask for.

When they arrived at the Dal, Kenzi would have been happy drinking at home but Bo needed to return some weapons that trick loaned her, go figure. They made their way through the bar and to the counter it was Friday night, so the huge crowd, Dyson and Hale were over playing pool, Hale losing.

"Hey Trickster, hit me up, please" Kenzi asked batting her eyelashes

"Here you go Kenz" he said placing a beer in front of her

"God, where's you owner human pet" a snarky bond bimbo, judging by her smell heavily intoxicated and a harpy aka notoriously bitchy

Kenzi rolled her eyes

"Hey slutty human, where's your succubus" the blonde yelled at Kenzi, the room that had once been dull of conversations stopped changing into silence as Kenzi continued to ignore the bitch

"Hey asked you a question, you piece of human trash" the harpy said grabbing Kenzi's shoulder roughly

"Remove your hand now," Kenzi growled, out of the corner of her eye she could see Dyson and Hale coming toward her and Bo making her way back up from Trick's lair.

"Or what bitch" the harpy said keeping her hand on Kenzi and looking around, obviously loving the attention

Kenzi took a deep breath, trying to control herself

"Come on no snappy come back" the harpy questioned annoying Kenzi, by this time everyone was staring at them and Dyson had made it over to her and was less than a foot away, Hale behind him and Bo still in the doorway of the lair unable to get through the crowd

"Megan let her go" Dyson snarled at the harpy

"No, not till the bitch tells me where the succubus is and why she isn't with her, and why you aren't with me," the harpy said shoving Kenzi again hand still on Kenzi's shoulder but the harpy was also trying to get to Dyson, till Kenzi finally acted

Both of Kenzi's hand left her beer and slammed down on the bar

"Are you done?" Kenzi questioned

"Tell me where she is and why you aren't with your master, pet" the harpy snarled

And with that Kenzi's left hand shot out and attached itself to the offending hand on her right shoulder, claws starting to form

"Enough" Kenzi snarled, it coming through garbled as her face started to shift, black, soft, fur starting to cover her body, claws popping out of her hands, her clothes starting to give, as she shifted, the offending hand now in front of her so she was facing the harpy

The shocked look on everyone's faces as the only supposed human in the bar turned out to be Fae

The harpy tried to snatch her hand back just to have Kenzi's claws dig into her skin she screamed in pain

Kenzi had been beaten, harassed, and was at the end of her rope today and the harpy had pushed her off the edge, she shifted. She let go of the harpy's hand as she shifted.

Se fell onto all fours as her clothes ripped from her body as her bones realigned making her into a black panther, her eyes stayed the same color, but her body covered in silky black fur that shined.

"Kenz?" Dyson, Hale, and Bo asked at the same time

Still able to talk do to her magical abilities she managed to garble out clubhouse through her teeth before high tailing it out of the Dal, Dyson picked up the ripped clothes as the three made their way toward the door.


End file.
